The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an insulation displacement connector for flat cables.
Mass termination techniques utilizing insulation displacement connectors have been commonplace throughout the industry. Such techniques allow rapid interconnections to be made between the conductors of a flat cable and the contacts of the connector by simply clamping the cable between the connector cap and housing thereby forcing the cable conductors into slots in the contacts. Generally, the termination end of the contacts are in the form of slotted plates or slotted barrels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,212 shows a slotted plate insulation displacement contact which is partially coated with an insulation material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,240 discloses a slotted barrel type of insulation displacement contact. The slotting in the contacts produces what might be considered to be a double tine terminating system in which each tine of the slotted contact is located on opposite sides of the cable conductor. It will be appreciated that because of the double tine system there is a limitation on the closeness of the spacing of the conductors of the flat cables and, therefore, miniaturization of the cable/connector assembly.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a unique installation displacement contact which does not utilize the double tine terminating system and therefore allows termination of a connector to a flat cable having more closely spaced conductors.